Gone
by USCutie15
Summary: JJ and Emily's worst fear comes true, or does it? One-shot. WARNING: Death of a child. Will have a happy ending though, I promise. R&R please.


**A/N: This is just something that popped into my mind. Get ready for the tears to (at least) spring to your eyes. Don't read if you're very sensitive to the death of a child, but I promise it will have a happy ending.**

 **A/N #2: This is just a One-shot before I post a bigger story (not related to this one). Soon (don't know when yet), I will post my new story "Love Doesn't Hurt".**

JJ was sitting at her desk finishing a case-file when she heard her cell-phone ring.

"Jareau." She answered.

"Good evening, is this Agent Jennifer Jareau?" A male voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"Yes, it is. Who am I speaking to?" JJ asked, in a professional voice.

"I'm detective Thompson from Virginia PD. I'm afraid we have some bad news and we need you to come down to the station right away." The detective said, making JJ frown.

"What do you mean you have some bad news? Did something happen?" JJ asked. She looked out the window in her office and saw that Emily was there, so it couldn't be anything to do with Emily. Then she looked at the rest of her teammates and saw that they were all there, and the Virginia PD made it clear that they wanted _her_ to go down to the police station, so she knew for a fact that this wasn't about a BAU case, so what could it possibly be?

"It would really be best if you came down to the station, ma'am." The detective insisted.

She nodded, although she knew that the detective couldn't see her.

"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour." JJ said as they hung up.

She grabbed her things and went over to Emily's desk.

"Hey, Em." She said, her voice giving away her worry.

"Hey, Jen. What's wrong?" Emily asked, immediately knowing something was wrong with her girlfriend.

"I just got a call from Virginia PD asking me to come down to the station. The detective said he had some bad news, but he didn't want to tell me whatever it is over the phone." JJ asked, her voice still worried.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded as she watched Emily get up and head to Hotch's office, most likely to ask if they could both get the rest of the day off.

She watched Hotch nod from where she was sitting before she watched Emily make her way back to where JJ was.

"Hotch gave us the rest of the day. Let's go." Emily said as she grabbed her things and walked with JJ to the parking lot.

They entered the car and Emily put the key in the ignition before starting the short drive to the local police department.

JJ was scared to be honest. She didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that something bad had happened and it involved her somehow.

She felt Emily's hand wrap around hers and she smiled. It didn't make the worries go away, but it let her know that Emily was there for her.

Once they got to the police department, they asked for detective Thompson.

They were immediately led to his office where they were formally introduced to each other.

"Agent Jareau and agent Prentiss, have a seat." The detective said in a deep voice.

"Detective, could you please tell me what's going on?" JJ was trying to be polite, but she couldn't shake the anxiety off. She needed to know what was going on and she needed to know now.

"Agent Jareau, I'm very sorry to say this, but...there was a massive shooting at your son's school today." The detective said, gently.

"What? Henry? Is he okay? Where is he? Did you catch the shooter?" JJ asked. She looked at Emily and saw that she too was in shock at this revelation.

"We caught the shooter, but...I'm sorry, but your son didn't make it." The detective said, compassionately.

JJ felt like she could't breathe. Her son, her beautiful baby boy was gone.

"What...What do you mean he didn't make it?" JJ asked in a broken whisper.

"I'm so sorry, agent, but he took a bullet to the chest and died instantly." The detective said, trying to explain without hurting the agent too much.

"No...No! No no no no. This can't be happening. He can't be gone! He can't!" JJ cried.

She couldn't believe what she had just been told. She would never see her son's bright smile again, his beautiful eyes looking up at her, his beautiful voice calling her 'mommy'.

She would never get to see the bright smile on his face as they went to the zoo, or hear the beautiful sound of his laughter as she tickled him or pushed him on the swing. She would never get to see Emily, the love of her life, hold her son and play with him as if he were her own. She would never get to see all that ever again. She would never get to see him again.

Her son was gone and there was nothing she could do but cry as Emily pulled her into her arms. There was nothing she could do to bring her baby boy back, to see him smile at her as he realized she had made his favorite pancakes for breakfast. Chocolate chip. She would never get to make them for him again, so she cried. She just sat there and cried, clinging to Emily as if she were her lifeline. She sat there, not wanting to believe any of it was real, refusing to believe her baby boy was gone.

JJ sat up in bed, dripping in sweat, with tears rushing down her face.

Emily sat up not long after, pulling JJ into her arms and rubbing soothing circles on her back as JJ cried.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Emily asked, worried.

It wasn't uncommon for them to have nightmares, it was part of the job, but for JJ to wake up sobbing, this had to be a really bad one.

"I...Henry...He's gone, Emily...He's gone." JJ cried as she clung onto Emily's shirt.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"The shooter...The detective said Henry was gone." JJ said as she continued to cry.

Suddenly it clicked for Emily. JJ must have had a dream about Henry dying.

"No, he's not. He's right down the hall, sleeping in his room." Emily said, but she knew it wasn't enough to convince JJ, so she let go of JJ and got up.

JJ immediately lay back down, sobbing into her pillow as she held it close to herself.

It was a few minutes later when she heard a small voice.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Henry's small sleepy voice asked as Emily placed him on the bed.

JJ sat up and looked at Henry, only then realizing that it was only a nightmare.

"Henry?" She asked unsure. "Henry! I love you so much, baby. Mommy loves you so much." She said as she hugged the little boy to her chest, her cries subsiding, but the tears still evident in her eyes.

"I love you too, mommy. Love you, Emmy." Henry said as he sleepily lay next to JJ.

"Love you too, buddy." Emily said as she lay down next to Henry, so he was laying between the two of them, and placed her arm over the two blonde's.

"Henry's okay, JJ. He's okay." Emily assured as she ran her fingers through JJ's hair.

JJ reached out and put an arm over Henry so that her hand was resting on Emily's hip.

"I love you two so much. I don't ever want to lose either of you." JJ said as she placed a kiss on Henry's cheek, watching the little boy drift back to sleep.

"We love you too, Jennifer. So much and we aren't going anywhere. We're right here. I promise." Emily said as they watched the sleeping boy.

Emily continued to run her fingers through JJ's hair, soothingly until the blonde fell asleep, her arms placed around her son.

Emily knew how much fear the blonde had of loosing Henry and Emily did too. She thought of Henry as her own, so she promised herself she would do everything in her power to not let that happen.


End file.
